The Fight Of Tigerclan
by HarryPotterGeekUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: What if Tigerstar had won the battle with Bloodclan at the end of The Darkest Hour? What if he ruled over everyone and did a fight to the death to see who was worthy to be a part of his Tigerclan? Who will compete and who will win?
1. Chapter 1

_REMEMBER, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE BATTLE WITH BLOODCLAN IN_ _THE DARKEST HOUR_

Chapter 1

Sandstorm felt a shiver from her head to the tip of her tail. Tigerstar, now leader of the whole forest, had called everyone together to discuss the fate of the clans. All, even Firestar, whose pelt brushed against hers, would be allowed to hear, though Tigerstar would likely kill them, Sandstorm thought with a sigh. It was strange how in battle less than a moon ago, Tigerstar had been killing very sparingly. Only Whitestorm had died, aside from Firestar's one lost life. He had eight more, which had always comforted Sandstorm, but Tigerstar could just sit there and kill him eight times easily. That thought haunted her in her dreams, and she knew that it would happen. Her precious Firestar would die. Likely before she got the chance to tell him the wonderful news that was his kits inside her. How she wished she could tell him now, but if Tigerstar knew, he would either have them killed or trained to be Tigerclan warriors. Trained to fight against their family. She had never thought she would feel so conflicted with this thing, while moons ago in Thunderclan all there would have been was joy. Her train of thought was lost when Tigerstar began to speak. "Cats of Tigerclan, I have called you together to discuss the future of our powerful clan, and who we can trust to be a part of it." His eyes flicked toward Firestar and Sandstorm, filled with a hatred he was trying too hard to mask. "We will have all cats who would like to join the clan and eliminate all former clan alliances please step forward. This decision will determine your fate. Sandstorm felt another shiver. She couldn't. She wouldn't be allowed. So she was most likely to die. But she saw some cats walk toward the rock, shame on some of their faces. They didn't want to die, and nobody judged them, but their kin and friends looked into their eyes with sadness. Goldenflower was Tigerstar's mate when he was in Thunderclan, so nobody blamed her. Willowpelt did it solely because she was expecting kits and they deserved better than to die. Darkstripe, Blackfoot, Oakfur, Boulder, Russetfur, Jaggedtooth, Cedarpaw,Rowanpaw and Tallpoppy all went too. They're Shadowclan, Sandstorm thought, so they really had no choice. Mudclaw of Windclan went too, and so did the Windclan queens, Ashfoot, Morningflower and Whitetail. Should she tell Firestar now, and go, Sandstorm thought. From Riverclan there was only the queen Mosspelt. "Now, all medicine cats and apprentices are required to step forward or die." Mudfur, Barkface and Runningnose stepped forward, but she didn't see Cinderpelt.

"I would rather die than join you." She spat at his feet and hissed. "I will not heal the wounds of your warriors, I will inflict them until the day I die." She proudly stalked over to me, and I wrapped my tail around hers. We watched the apprentices, Thornpaw and Ashpaw go join him. Fernpaw meekly followed Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw who Tigerstar guessed would follow him.

"Father, we're with Cinderpelt. We hate you." Tawnypaw said. As she and Bramblepaw walked to Firestar's side, their mother, Goldenflower, looked into their eyes with sadness. Fernpaw quietly followed them, afraid that the scary tom would say something to her. Gorsepaw of Windclan and Dawnpaw of Riverclan became Tigerclan.

"Now elders, we will also spare you." All the elders stepped forward. They were too weak. They even knew it. Sandstorm's heart was beating fast. What would happen to those who would not submit to them? "Now, the rest of you. I am going to take some of you by force. I will not expect loyalty from these, but I don't need it. Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Fernpaw, you WILL be warriors for Tigerclan." They went onto the cliff. "I also want Frostfur and Brackenfur, Deadfoot and Tornear, and Heavystep and Loudbelly." There weren't many remaining cats now. "I will require the rest of you to fight to the death, and one of you will live and be accepted into Tigerclan. Leaders will lose their other lives tonight. Only one of you will live, and you MUST murder your clanmates in a half moon. Sandstorm's heart stopped. If she lived, her kits would grow up never knowing their father, in a world of tyranny. Or maybe she would lose them. Their innocent lives were enough to fight for. She thought about the friends she stood beside, her mate, and her kin who stood all around her. She would die or live without them. She was a tribute.

 _Thank you for deciding to read this! I know I haven't updated Harry Potter: The Second Generation yet in the past week and a half or so, but I felt in a different sort of mood, and this is what came out. There really aren't many Hunger Games and Warriors crossovers, and I already have most of it prewritten. It will not be as short chapters as in the Harry Potter one. I've been working on that. Please review! My second story._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of the tributes were housed in their former territories, Tigerclan in Shadowclan's.

Firestar

Cinderpelt

Longtail

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Littlecloud

Tallstar

Webfoot

Onewhisker

Runningbrook

Mistyfoot

Blackclaw

Stormfur

Feathertail

Sandstorm woke up with a start. Firestar padded over to her, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you all right?" He asked her. She had left the den 5 times that night to vomit. He didn't know why she had left, but he knew she didn't look so good.

"No, I'm fine. Firestar, don't worry about me. I'll likely be dead in a few sundowns from Tigerstar's fight to the death."

"If you do, you need some good last days. Come on, let me bring you to Cinderpelt.

"She can't help me! Nobody can help me, Firestar!"

"Sandstorm, do you know what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Firestar." She sighed and broke eye contact. " I have something to tell you." She paused and looked back into his eyes. " I'm expecting your kits."

Firestar's eyes widened and he purred. " Sandstorm, that's wonderful!" He paused. "But no matter what happens, I won't get to meet them. How long do you have?"

" I'm not sure. It's been a moon." Firestar looked at his mate and wondered why he hadn't noticed. It was slightly visible.

" Why don't we go to Cinderpelt now?" Firestar asked. "Neither of us could sleep anyway." Sandstorm nodded. As they walked over to the medicine cat den, she thought about the fight. She would probably be killed. But if the kits arrived before or during the fight, they might survive.

"Sandstorm, Firestar, why are you here?"

"I...I'm expecting his kits... and I want to know how long I have."

" I actually guessed that. You have kitscent."

"Is it really that obvious?"

" You must be at least a moon!" "With a moon, that gives you about a half moon left." That was cutting it close, Sandstorm thought.

"Let's just hope that they come before the fight."

"Or you could surrender." Said Firestar. He had clearly been thinking hard. If you surrender, you will live to take care of our kits, and if I won, I could come home to you."

Sandstorm's head was spinning. "I'll do it. I'll join him."

"And I will win, and come home to you. He won't let you surrender until the day before the fight." Sandstorm felt more relieved. She would live to raise her kits, though Tigerstar may make them fight before six moons, like Brokenstar. She would have to cross that bridge when she came to it. When she went back to sleep that night, it was peaceful, and she didn't wake up again. She had Firestar beside her, their tails wrapped together, ready to survive all that Tigerstar could throw at them, Starclan help them.

It was two sunrises until the fight. All of the tributes had been training hard. Sandstorm knew she wasn't. competing, but was required to train anyway, and now everyone knew she was on the verge of kitting. It was no secret, she just couldn't hide herself. Everyone also assumed she would join Tigerclan. They were all right with that. What option did they have? Getting between a she-cat and her kits. (Even unborn.) Sandstorm padded up to Firestar, ready to go train. "Are you sure you should be training?" Asked Firestar with concern.

"Of course!" "I'm fit as I've ever been! I'm stronger, better fed and more muscular. Yes, there's that minor thing..." She laughed and looked down at her large underbelly. "...But after a few sunrises, that shouldn't stop me from doing anything anymore!" She confidently boasted.

"That's the Sandstorm I know. I'm guessing if this were a contest, and not a fight to the death, you would be excited to compete. Thank goodness you aren't, though! What if the kits arrive during the fight?!"

"Firestar, these kits need to arrive before the fight begins. They need to meet their father." She rubbed up against him affectionately.

"Sandstorm, that sounds like you think I won't win!"

"No, no, I have complete confidence in you. It's just that I want to be safe..." she looked at her paws. "...What if you don't make it?..." she asked her mate and choked.

"Then you will be the best mother these kits could ask for. They won't need me."

"But they will...I do..."

Firestar looked into the she-cat's eyes. "I will win. And if I don't, I know you can be strong for the kits."

"I would even have trouble being strong for myself, Firestar. What makes you think I can be strong for them?"

"Because I know you. You are passionate, you are loyal, and you will never give up. You will protect those kits with your life, even if I'm not there to help you raise them. You are strong. Even if you were breaking on the inside, you wouldn't collapse, because you have a fire that burns inside of you that will keep you going called love." He stared into her green eyes passionately. "I wouldn't be surprised if Spottedleaf's prophecy, the one she made about fire saving the clan, wasn't about me, and it wasn't about real fire. It's about this, and with it you will be strong enough to fight and save anything. Now Sandstorm, I wouldn't worry about raising those kits by yourself, because you can do it. And I'm telling you, I can win, because I have the strongest fire of any of the clan cats. I have you and my unborn kits, and that's all I need." The look in his green eyes held truth.

"Sometimes you really seem too heroic and perfect to be real, you know that Firestar?"

"Back to the sassy Sandstorm that I love."

 _My longest chapter yet! Please tell me how you like it in reviews! I've only had one review before, and that was on the first chapter of my first story, by a guest!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of the fight, everyone was anxious. Even those who knew they weren't going to compete. Sandstorm was sharing tongues with Firestar, for what might end up being the last time. She would feel devastated if she lost her beloved today, she thought, but she knew she needed to stay strong for him. At sunhigh there would be a meeting, then the fight would begin. That's when Sandstorm would submit to Tigerclan, so she could save the innocent lives of her kits. "Firestar, its nearly sunhigh." Sandstorm squeaked. She couldn't help it. She was terrified. Her kits still hadn't arrived, and she was having emotional problems already, aside from the fact that her mate would have to compete in a fight to the death with that many other cats.

"All right then, we should go." Firestar had grown talented at masking his emotions in this past moon. Sandstorm could barely sense his fright. She knew it was there, though, as surely as she knew that she was shaking in fright.

"Now please all tributes step forward onto the rock." We slowly did, one by one, and I made eye contact with Cinderpelt. Either she too was good at masking fear, or she wasn't afraid. "Anyone who would like to join the clan please speak now."

"Me! I would like to be loyal to you in exchange for mine and my kits' lives!" Sandstorm yowled desperately.

"Did you really think I'd let the mate of the kittypet live? No, it'd be much more fun to see you in the fight, now, anyone else?" Everyone gazed at Sandstorm in shock, though she didn't notice. Her vision became foggy and she was lightheaded. She would have to fight to the death while days from kitting. Her dreams of withdrawing, while Firestar won were diminished. Both of them could not survive. It was her and the kits die, or watch everyone else die and even kill some herself. She shook vigorously. Firestar's worried green eyes looked into hers. If she died after the kits were born, Firestar would make sure they were protected if he were to win. Sandstorm accepted the fact that for her family to live, she must die. The fight would be that day.

Firestar

Cinderpelt

Longtail

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Littlecloud

Tallstar

Webfoot

Onewhisker

Runningbrook

Mistyfoot

Blackclaw

Stormfur

Feathertail

All of the tributes were led over to Windclan territory to begin on stones in a circle. Tigerstar would count down, and give them a count of ten to find out what they were going to do. They were allowed in the camps as kind of a safe haven, but the former Shadowclan camp was not an option, because all of Tigerclan was taking refuge there. Sandstorm looked into the eyes of Firestar, then Cinderpelt, then Graystripe. They had decided to stick together, at least for the beginning, so there would be someone to help deliver the kits when they came, and Firestar and Graystripe would help guard wherever they decided to stay. They thought the Thunderclan medicine cat den was their best bet, but maybe they could find a tree with a hole in it so it would be less obvious. "5...4...3...2...1!" Everyone scrambled in different directions. Sandstorm and the others started dashing toward the den they had planned on, but she could still see what was happening in the center of the circle. There was blood. Blackclaw had Webfoot pinned down, and Runningbrook had just attacked Brightheart. Everyone was battling so fiercely. To think, all of these cats were loyal to the warrior code, once. Longtail was fighting Tallstar, and he looked like it wasn't going so well. Sandstorm's thoughts were overwhelmed. She saw Cloudtail padding over to help Brightheart. They would never get to have kits together. She felt her underbelly moving. She slowed down a bit.

"You all right?" Hollered Graystripe from far ahead of her. She started going faster again when she saw Blackfoot back away from the body that was Webfoot. She ran faster and faster, determined to make sure he didn't see her. They soon all went in to the medicine cat den, where the herbs were actually quite fine after being in the same place for two and a half moons.

"Sandstorm, lie down." Cinderpelt instructed her. She was too exhausted to fight back. "Who..." Cinderpelt couldn't bring herself to say the word, "died."

"I saw Webfoot was killed by Blackclaw, I don't know if Longtail survived, he was against Tallstar, and Runningbrook looked like she was beating Brightheart, until Cloudtail came to help her." She paused and breathed heavily. "They're coming."

Brightheart hurt all over. Runningbrook was dead by Cloudtail, thank Starclan, but Tallstar was hovering over Longtail's body. Probably ashamed and holding vigil for him. Then Blackclaw came up behind him and pounced. Cloudtail looked at her. "You need Cinderpelt."

"But what if she doesn't help me?" She sighed, "I know she would, but this is something where we're all on our own, really.

"No, we're going to the Thunderclan medicine den, she's probably there with Sandstorm already." Brightheart looked at the cat she had dreamed of one day being mate to.

"Fine. I am actually very tired, we should get going before they finish." She gestured toward the fighting cats. They padded off quickly to the medicine cat den, and that's when they heard muffled yowling in pain. "Who could that be?"

"Maybe Sandstorm's kits are coming!" Cloudtail started padding faster to the den where he could just barely see Firestar and his best friend, Graystripe.

"How do you know they won't hurt us?" Brightheart asked quietly. She was ashamed for thinking her former leader could do such a thing.

"He's my kin." Said Cloudtail, and he left it at that. "Firestar, are the kits coming?" Cloudtail asked his flame-colored kin.

"Yes. We're guarding the den so we don't disturb her." Said Graystripe.

"We need some help with Brightheart's injuries." Asked Cloudtail. "We also want to ally with you. We're kin after all," he said, gesturing toward Firestar.

"Of course." Said Cinderpelt who walked out of the den. "But first, come see your kits, Firestar."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Living Tributes:

Firestar

Cinderpelt

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Littlecloud

Tallstar

Onewhisker

Mistyfoot

Stormfur

Feathertail

Firestar walked into the den to see Sandstorm with two mewling kits snuggled up against her. "The ginger one with green eyes is Squirrelkit, and the pale brown with amber eyes is Leafkit." She said with admiration. Her kits were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and she smiled down on them proudly.

"Cloudtail and Brightheart are here." Said Firestar. "Brightheart needs some herbs." He paused for a moment. "I don't know how I could live with myself if all these cats die." He said sadly, shaking his head.

"Just remember, you will be the one who survives, Firestar," said Sandstorm. "I will die for you. I want you to raise our kits and show Tigerstar how strong you really are." She looked into his eyes. "For their sake," she gestured towards their daughters. Firestar didn't answer. He had other plans.

There were loud noises coming from outside the den. "Sandstorm, stay here!" she tried to stand up, but Firestar stopped her. "Don't go anywhere. Cinderpelt, Graystripe, please protect her." Firestar went out of the den to see what was the matter. Dustpelt had approached the den.

"I'm sorry. But I must do this. I want to live to be with Fernpaw." He said, as he hissed and flung himself at Brightheart. She was already injured and bleeding, and this felt like too much for her. She slowly started I crumple.

"STOP!" Yowled Cloudtail desperately. "Take me instead, please Dustpelt. Kill me instead." And Dustpelt pounced at Cloudtail. Firestar tried to help defend him, but it was useless, and he just attacked Dustpelt. Not long after, Dustpelt's body was lying in a heap at their feet.

"Are you both all right?" Firestar asked Cloudtail and Brightheart. Cloudtail nodded, but Brightheart didn't move. She was clearly breathing, but was severely shaken. "Cinderpelt, please come treat Brightheart! Dustpelt attacked, and now she's worse." Cinderpelt scuttled over to treat her wounds. "Cloudtail, do you want to see the kits? I know you may want to tend to Brightheart, but Cinderpelt is doing all she can." Cloudtail nodded solemnly, but followed Firestar into the den.

"They're wonderful, Sandstorm." Said Cloudtail sadly. Firestar looked questioningly at the white fluffy tom.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that no matter who survives this thing, I will never have kits with Brightheart." He looked at the little bundles snuggled up to their mother. "She would have been the best mother." He sighed. Everyone just looked at one another. What could they say? Then they heard cats yowling in the distance to tell them who had died in the day.

"Littlecloud, Dustpelt and Stormfur were killed today. You are doing well." Tigerstar laughed.

Graystripe looked at his paws. Stormfur had been his and Silverstream, a former Riverclan warrior who now walked in Starclan's son. His sister, Feathertail, was probably crushed. He sure was. "I want to find Feathertail. See her one last time." Firestar nodded.

"The next time we can. I promise," said Firestar, looking into his best friend's eyes. He left the den to ask Cinderpelt, "How's Brightheart doing?" Cinderpelt looked into Firestar's eyes.

"She's gone," she said. "I'm sorry, Cloudtail." She looked at the white fluffy tom, who went to lie down next to her body.

"Now when I go to Starclan, I'll see her. That will be my thought when I get killed in this." Nobody spoke the rest of the night.

Living Tributes:

Firestar

Cinderpelt

Graystripe

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Tallstar

Onewhisker

Mistyfoot

Feathertail

Feathertail watched as Onewhisker approached to attack Mistyfoot. "Watch out!" She cried to the former Riverclan deputy. She turned around just as his claws nearly grazed the back of her head. Feathertail quickly went over to fight him off, but she was too weak from her past injuries from Tallstar's attack on them that killed her brother. She hadn't recovered, and with how fast people were dying, she probably wouldn't live to.

"Feathertail, go! Go somewhere safe! Leave me!" It hurt Feathertail to see Mistyfoot this way. "Please go. Go find your father and Firestar. I'm sure they're together." Feathertail had one last look at her friend. She was losing. She didn't want to see her die. She turned and went dashing to the Thunderclan camp, where her father was sure to be. She was weak and tired, and it felt like she couldn't go much longer, and then she saw her father and Cloudtail, outside of the medicine cat den and ran as fast as she could.

"Graystripe!" She called, "It's me, Feathertail!" He looked up from his conversation with Cloudtail, and looked at his daughter.

"You're hurt. Cinderpelt needs to treat you."

"Father, I don't need treatment. How can I live at all if Stormfur's dead?!" She looked at their fresh-kill pile they had been developing. "I'll go hunting. I assume there are kits we need to feed."

"Good idea. And Feathertail, you have a reason to live. You're one of my reasons to live. You remind me so much of your mother." He closed his eyes, reminiscing. Feathertail turned to go hunt. Mistyfoot was likely dead too. And she might as well be, with all the pain she felt.

Sandstorm looked at Cinderpelt. "Can someone die of depression from someone dying?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes. They can lose the will to live. Especially in battle." There were a few cats she was worried about having that fate. "There's nothing we can do. All but one of us will die. And if I have to choose between me and you, you will live." She rubbed herself against the queen, who was licking her kits clean. "I want your kits to know you."

"Everyone keeps on saying that, but I don't agree. If Firestar dies, I can't live. I'd die of that depression."

"You have a stronger spirit than that." There was a clatter outside. "I'll stay here, just in case," said the she-cat, limping away from the entrance, and back to the kits and their mother.

Feathertail returned from hunting to see a horrific battle. Cloudtail lay on the ground in a heap, Graystripe was fighting Onewhisker, and Tallstar was against Firestar. Feathertail pounced on Tallstar and gave Firestar enough room to get away, and he went to warn his mate. Tallstar was way too strong for Feathertail, and she knew that. Graystripe was dying beside her, Stormfur and Mistyfoot were dead, and her mother had died long ago. There was nobody else to live for. "Graystripe, I'll see you in Starclan," she said, as Tallstar released her.

"Onewhisker, we've won. We should go before the rest come out." And they left, leaving the body of Cloudtail, and the dying father and daughter next to eachother, both hoping to see the ones they had lost when they got to Starclan.

Cinderpelt and Firestar left the den to see this, and a wave of despair washed over them. "Firestar," said Graystripe weakly. "I will miss you, my friend."

"How can I do it without you?"

"Firestar, you inspired me. You gave me everything I have that I hold dear. With out you, I would have never met Silverstream, who I am going to see in Starclan. Feathertail and Stormfur would have never existed." He looked into his best friend's eyes. "I will greet Spottedleaf and Bluestar for you."

"Graystripe?" Feathertail asked her father. Firestar backed away a bit, to give them space. "I'm afraid."

"Don't be. When we get there, your mother and brother will welcome us in open arms." He paused and took a deep breath. "Firestar, I just want you to know that you are..." then his breathing slowed. He looked one last time into his friend's eyes, and then he was gone. The exact moment his daughter left.

Firestar heard Tigerstar's voice booming in the distance. "Brightheart, Mistyfoot, Cloudtail, Feathertail and Graystripe. Only five of you left." The pain left Firestar for a moment. He would see his friend in Starclan when he died in this thing. He couldn't live, the kits had to.

 _I think this is my new longest chapter! Please tell me how you like it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Living Tributes:

Firestar

Cinderpelt

Sandstorm

Tallstar

Onewhisker

Tallstar looked at his former clanmate, Onewhisker. "There are only three of them left. That means we can go and beat them."

"We're outnumbered, though. Why would we attack?"

"Only one of us gets to live through this. Really, it's every cat for themselves."

Firestar was outside of the den, keeping watch, when he heard rustling. Then, Tallstar and Onewhisker pounced onto him from out of nowhere. There was no way he would be able to fight them both off alone.

Cinderpelt heard the movement outside, and she knew something was wrong. "Stay right here, Sandstorm," she said, looking into her friend's eyes.

"Be careful." Sandstorm said.

Sandstorm looked into the eyes of her precious kits. They would never know clan life as she had known it. They would never be excited for a gathering, for all the living cats would be together. They would never aspire to be leaders. Sandstorm would make sure they knew how horrible the world they were living in was. That they could never kill for Tigerstar, because too much death had happened on his behalf already. They would live with Firestar, she knew it had to be. Because she couldn't lose him. She would rather die. She set down her precious kits on the bed of moss. "Goodbye." She said. She was going to die fighting for her Firestar, she had to. Or she could never live with herself.

Cinderpelt left the den to see Firestar lying in a heap, and just as she walked over to him, the attackers pounced. She viciously pinned down Tallstar, unexpectedly knocking them back. Though she was a medicine cat, she had been mentored by Firestar to be a warrior before the accident that gave her her limp. "You hurt him, you deal with me." And she saw the fear in his eyes when she placed the killing blow. She turned and looked at Onewhisker. She was hurt, though she was trying to hide it.

Then Sandstorm came out of the den. She hadn't been injured at all during this fight, because everyone had protected her so well, but she was so determined not to just stay put for so long. She pounced on Onewhisker at the same time as Cinderpelt. She heard Cinderpelt wail, and then she looked at her friend.

"Sandstorm, I know you'll get out of this." Then her eyes closed. The only ones left were Sandstorm, and her darling Firestar, who lay in a heap, breathing hard. She rushed over to his side.

"Firestar, no!" She turned him over so he could see her. "You were supposed to live." His eyes looked amused.

"Sandstorm, we all knew you would be the one to get out of this. You will raise Squirrelkit and Leafkit right. I could never ask for a better person to live through this. I love you."

"I love you too, Firestar," his eyes started to close. "Don't leave me, my love." She said, as his heartbeat slowed. She put her head against his. "Our daughters will never be warriors for Tigerstar's wretched Tigerclan. They will know how amazing you are, though they won't know you."

"Sandstorm, I couldn't be happier," said Firestar, as his breathing stopped. Sandstorm's world had fallen apart, yet she felt a sense of relief. No more fighting to the death. No more pain. She would go and pretend to be loyal to the clan. Eventually, she would avenge Firestar's death. It hadn't been Onewhisker and Tallstar's fault at all. Tigerstar had started this, they had just ended it.

"Goodbye, my beloved." She said to her Firestar, and took one last look at his flame-colored fur. "Now you will walk among the stars."

 _Thank you for reading my first finished FanFiction! I'm sure I'll have a sequel to this, though I don't know exactly when. Please review about the ending, because I seriously thought about having a plot twist and making it be Cinderpelt, but that felt too cruel. It wasn't hard to kill most of them, because a lot of them were dead already! I will be writing a sequel soon, so follow me so you get the notifications! Thanks again!_


End file.
